The messed up sleepover at gaara's house
by AnimeLover134
Summary: A crazy sleepover,random appearences by itachis,dissappearence by lee,and more Just read please.
1. itachi?

**This is my first fanfic so please don't blame me if it sucks. **

**Disclaimer " I don't own naruto" If I did my life would be a heck of a lot better**

"Must get to the door" yelled temari

"Not if I get there first" kankuro shot back

They raced to the door stumbling over gaara standing in front of the door.

"ow" gaara whimpered

Kankuro opened the door.

"hey naruto"kankuro said

"can you guys get of me" gaara whimpered

" Yosh, im here lets get this sleepover started dattebayo" yelled naruto.

" wait for the others to arrive you are the only one here" temari stated

" no I have Uchiha no baka with me" naruto stated .

There was a random poof.

"hey! I am not baka!" yelled itachi.

Not you I meant sasuke no baka" naruto confirmed.

"What the! I will kill you here and now" challenged sasuke.

There was another poof and itachi was gone.

"PARDON ME BUT WILL YOU PLEASE GET OFF! "Yelled gaara

Naruto looks around to see kankuro standing on sand.

"Whoa gaara where are you youre sand is speaking to me …. Gaara! GAARA!" naruto said

" I am right here Idiot" said a vey annoyed gaara.

" whoa gaara you have stalker sand it knows my nick name" said naruto,fascinated.

" can we come in already" sasuke said exasperated.

" oh.. umm right come in" kankuro said

They step off gaara

" ohh I can finally feel my face" said gaara.

" hey gaara you have sand that stalks me it knows my nickname" said naruto in his loud voice.

Gaara tries to slap his forhead but is stopped by his sand.

"Ha! Fail 1 for sandbox boy" smirked sasuke

" can it uchiha" gaara shot back.

Another random poof.

" but I didn't say anything, everyone hates me !"

"okay we really need to close the windows" said temari.

" Itachi for the last time whenever you hear comments about the Uchiha clan, they will be about sasuke" stated gaara,

"Ok! Bye bye" Itachi poofed away.

" great another random appearance by itachi what's next kakashi diving through the wall in a tutu reading icha icha paradise." Naruto shouted.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Kakashi booms in wearing a tutu reading while tsunade is slapping him with a belt and is laughing.

" ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…. Im pretty sure I don't want to see that again" stated temari

" hn" said" sasuke the brick.

" you know im pretty sure sasuke has never said more than 10 words it would be a shocker if he said said more by tomorrow " said gaara randomly.

Everyone was staring at him.

" that just came from the second brick we have here"

Kankuro said

" soo who else is coming" said naruto changing the subject.

" ugh just sakura,hinata, tenten,ino, neji,lee, choji,kiba , shino, and shikamaru.

" then whats takining th-" naruto was cut off by the doorbell

Ding-dong

Temari opened te door to see team 8,9, what was left of team 7,neji and tenten. She let them in.

"guys wheres lee…." Neji mysteriously said.


	2. UMMMMMM?

**Here's chapter 2…..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto…if I did I woudnt be writing this**

****

_Recap_

_Temari opened the door to see team 8,9, what was left of team 7,neji and tenten. She let them in._

"_guys where's lee…." Neji mysteriously said._

_End of recap_

__

There was a short akward silence which was cut off by…..

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

A green tornado burst into the house causing massive destruction. Someone among the crowd threw a brick at it and the tornado went to a different room…gaara's room.

There was a crash and boom and the tornado was gone.

"please don't let that be my gourd, please don't let it be my gourd, "gaara said as he ran after it.

Once gaara saw his room he fainted.

"it was the gourd wasn't it,"neji asked.

"yup" sakura said.

"haha fail 2 for sandbox boy" sasuke said.

"fail 2 what was fail 1" kiba asked.

" he slap-" sasuke was cut off by gaara.

"can it Uchiha" gaara said.

POOF!

"okay if you guys want me too" itachi says as he jumps into a large can and closes it somehow..

Gaara gets up and kicks the can out through the hole the lee tornado made.

"anyone got a problem with that" gaara asked creepily as everyone but sasuke answered no.

" I got problem with it" sasuke said.

"which is…."gaara asked still creepily.

"you kicked my brother" sasuke said.

"and your point is…" gaara asked.

" I wanted to do it,"sasuke did as his eyes got all chibi and watery," WAAAAAAAA!"

"sasuke…SASUKE!" gaara yelled as sasuke payed attention." Next time itachi jumps in a can I'll let you kick okay sasuke." Gaara said annoyed.

" YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" sasuke said as he turned back to normal.

"could this day get any better" gaara sarcastically said.

"I don't know..i think it could get better…what do you think kiba" naruto said evily.

Kiba and naruto looked at each other and then at everyone else.

"..MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA"thay laughed evily"

Chapter 2 is over!


	3. naruto's plan, well part of it

**A/N: i was watching naruto and my dad walks in right as naruto does the harem jutsu, he muttered something about stupid T.V shows and left the room. i was banned from naruto for a while..**

**sorry i couldnt update i was on writers block for a while**

**i am switching to play format for this fanfic because for some weird reason i feel it is easier to type that way. sorry if some of you dont like that format. If you dont like the format tell me and i will switch back to normal.**

_(thinking)_

**_(_****kyubbi speaking to naruto****_)_**

**Warning: the charecters might be ooc in this.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own naruto and i never will. the day i do the cow will jump over the moon.**

neji: whats your evil plan naruto (_this is gonna be really stupid)_

naruto: it involves your face and a toilet.

neji: really?!

naruto:no.

neji:awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww...

gaara: what were you thinking neji

neji: not about drinking toilet water

all:...(akward silence)

neji:...

sasuke: imma gummy bear!

naruto: what the hell was that sasuke...

sasuke: just getting by an akward silence...

POOF!

itachi: SOOOOO WHAT DID I MISS!(sits on the couch)

temari: ILL TELL YOU WHAT YOU DIDNT MISS...YOU DIDNT MISS YOUR FACE GETTING SLAPPED ALL THE WAY TO HELL AND BACK!

Itachi: you guys need to put her on a leash..

kankuro: trust me...i've tried

sasuke: *turns chibi* OOH ITACHI CAN YOU JUMP INTO A CAN!

itachi: ok!

sasuke: *kicks can out the giant hole lee made in the wall*

itachi: WHEEEE IM ROLLING WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEE...*can explodes*

sasuke: now since thats done...back to being emo

all: yay...

kakashi: has anyone seen my tutu

all: wtf..

naruto: CAN WE GET BACK TO MY EPIC PLAN ALREADY!

all: ok

naruto: so we spin a bottle and who ever it lands on gets dared

sasuke: OH THE HORROR! OH THE PAIN! OH THE EMONESS!...I LIKE TO MOVE IT MOVE IT

naruto: guys...i think something is wrong with sasuke...

**there is chapter 3! hope you liked it! **

**half the credit for this chapter goes to my friend for helping me with the craziness.**

naruto: i never got to finish talking about my plan...

sasuke: review and gaara will give you a cookie!

gaara: we never discus-(disconection)

**until next time sayonara!**


	4. Spin the bottle Naruto's version part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't Naruto..if i did they would have cancelled the show due to over retardedness..**

**Naruto: Can we get on with the story i'm dying here **

**me: fine...on with the story**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x**

Itachi: previously in "The messed up sleepover at Gaara's house"

sasuke: OH THE HORROR! OH THE PAIN!OH THE EMONESS!

Naruto: guys I think something is wrong with sasuke

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara: nope sasuke is completly fine(sarcasm)

Naruto: OK! NOW I WANNA CONTINUE TALKING ABOUT MY AWESOME PLAN!

Sakura: ok continue no one is stopping you..

Naruto: ok so you have to ge-

sasuke: IM NOT EMO

Naruto: ok sasuke no one said you were emo...all of us have to get i-

sasuke: IM NOT EMO

Naruto: ge-

Sasuke: IM NOT EMO

Naruto: g-

sasuke: IM NOT EMO

Naruto: *walks over to sasuke and tapes his mouth* like I was trying to say earlier get in a circle.* Rips the tape off sasukes mouth*

Everyone gets in a circle except for Sasuke.

Naruto: SASUKE GET YOUR LAZY ASS OVER HERE AND FINISH THE DAMN CIRCLE!

sasuke: ugh but what if i don't wanna...

Naruto: *walks over to sasuke, punches him in the head and knocks him out. Then takes the passed out body to the only open spot in the circle*

all:...* sweat-drops*...scary..

Naruto: ok So now that is over back to what I was saying. We are going to spin a bottle and whoever it lands on gets dared. The bottle will be filled with a really strong alchohal and whoever backs out of their dare will have to drink from it.

Gaara: where are we gonna get the alchohal all we have here is sake.

kiba: *pulls out a bottle* hehehehehe

gaara:o_O how did you?!...nevermind...

kiba: I have my ways...

Naruto: OK WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR! LETS PLAY!I GO FIRST!*spins the bottle* neji!

neji:...

naruto: I dare you to answer this question! are you a girl!

neji: um...uh...er...eh...NO!

shino: whatever you say..nejina.

Naruto: you're turn to spin Nejina!

neji: *spins* Gaara! I dare you to go to heaven with one of your fangirls

gaara: one problem how do I get there

Neji: have Tsunade punch you there.

Sasuke: HEY TSUNADE GAARA THINKS YOUR BOOBS ARE FAKE

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**THERES THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**naruto: review and gaara will take you with him to heaven**

**gaara: ok serious-(disconnection)**


	5. Spin the bottle Naruto's version part 2

_neji: *spins* Gaara! I dare you to go to heaven with one of your fangirls_

_gaara: one problem how do I get there_

_Neji: have Tsunade punch you there._

_Sasuke: HEY TSUNADE GAARA THINKS YOUR BOOBS ARE FAKE_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx_

Tsunade: . .KAZEKAGE! YOU BETTER WATCH OUT CAUSE I WILL BITCH SLAP YOU ALL THE WAY TO HEAVEN

Gaara: ...

Tsunade: BITCH SLAP NO JUTSU! *Slaps Gaara*

Gaara: *goes flying in the air managing to grab CareBearCara101 before landing in heaven*

jiraiya: ...wow... that has to be a new record..

kiba: since gaara obviously can't spin.. its Neji's turn again

Neji: YESSS! *spins again* and the lucky winner is...SASUKE!

Sasuke: hmmm?

neji:I dare you to dye your hair rainbow colors

sasuke: OKAY!:D

all: uhhhhh...

sasuke: (pulls out multiple colors of hair dye)

naruto: where did you get that?!

sasuke: from my hair! I also have a book, hairbrush, gel and food In there!

naruto: uhhhhh k then?

sasuke: (dyes his hair) my turn to spin! *spins*...NARUTO! I dare you to pretend that you are a chicken, make a nest and lay an egg!

naruto: there is no way in hell I am doing that!

Kankuro: then you will have to drink the alcohol

naruto:...someone give me some feathers..

sasuke: here! *pulls feathers out of his hair*

naruto: (sticks feathers in his hair and starts making chicken noises, then makes a nest out of socks)

sasuke: good! now lay an egg!

naruto: *goes to the kitchen and grabs eggs, then puts the eggs in the nest and sits on them*

kankuro: you got egg all over my clothes!

naruto: hahah *spins* lee! *whispers something in lee's ear*

lee: I do not want to but I will to show my youthfulness! I swear on guy sensei I will sucee-*is cut off by sakura*

sakura: just go you idiot!

lee: ok*walks into the kitchen*

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**theres chapter 4!**

**naruto: heheheheheheehehhehe**

**kiba: o_O whats so funny**

**naruto: hehehehehe you will see hehehehee next chapter!**

**itachi: CRAP! I FORGOT TO MAKE AN APPEARENCE! **


End file.
